


Шах и мат, Дориан

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: Если Адаар не идёт к Дориану, то что-то не так с самим Адааром





	

~oOo~

Инквизитор Адаар был на редкость суровым типом. Адаар не разговаривал, он отдавал приказы. Адаар не улыбался, он лишь приподнимал краешек губ в намёке на улыбку. В очень не очевидном намёке, если вы хотите знать мнение Дориана (а вы, конечно, хотите). Суровость и молчаливость Инквизитора ни капли его не смущали. В конце концов, если мужчина имеет такое совершенное тело, крепкую задницу и мощные рога, то вряд ли ему долго придётся уговаривать даму провести с ним ночь. Или мужчину, если Дориан правильно истолковал взгляды в свою сторону (а он истолковал правильно, будьте уверены!) И совершенно точно Дориан мог один вести остроумную интересную беседу, если собеседник кивает в нужных местах.  
  
К большому сожалению, дальше взглядов дело не шло. Инквизитор Адаар поднимался на второй этаж башни, где размещалась библиотека, сдавал добытые органы разнообразной фауны Тедаса на исследования, кивал всем, кого видел, бросал на Дориана долгий нечитаемый взгляд и уходил. Ни тебе «Здравствуй, Дориан», «Ты выглядишь, как всегда, великолепно», «Из окна моей спальни прекрасный вид на горы, не хочешь полюбоваться?»  
  
Один-единственный раз Адаар подошёл целенаправленно к Дориану и сунул в руки письмо.  
  
– Что скажешь? – рявкнул он в своей неподражаемой манере.  
  
Дориан еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Просто вытащил письмо из конверта, прочитал, сделал верные выводы, глянул на Адаара. Красив, зверь. Смотрит выжидающе, раздувает ноздри. Дориан немного завис, пытаясь определить цвет его зрачков. Фиалковые? Серьёзно? Что за пошлость! Невозможная красота…  
  
– Дориан!  
  
Зараза, как он есть. В мечтах Дориан уже стоял перед ним на коленях и стаскивал штаны, в реальности же Инквизитор над ним возвышался и весь вибрировал от напряжения, как натянутая тетива на луке Сэры. Дориан сглотнул и усилием воли придал мыслям верное направление.  
  
С письмом всё было предельно ясно. Магистр Павус хочет заполучить обратно блудного сына, женить его против воли на тевинтерской магессе и обеспечить продолжение рода. Похоже, снова придётся объяснять отцу, почему его план обречён на провал.  
  
– Я пойду на встречу, – сказал Дориан и улыбнулся. Поймал отблеск своей улыбки в зрачках Инквизитора. – Меня не будет несколько дней, точнее не могу сказать. Всё зависит от лошади и тех несчастных разбойников, которые посмеют напасть на меня по дороге.  
  
Инквизитор нахмурился.  
  
– Я пойду с тобой, – сказал, как отрезал. Ни спросить, ни возразить.  
  
Ну что ты будешь с ним делать.  
  
Встреча с отцом прошла сносно. Верный себе, Инквизитор не произнёс ни слова, разве что больше обычного раздувал ноздри и кажется, ещё и рычал время от времени, чем произвёл неизгладимое впечатление на магистра Павуса.  
  
– Дориан! – поражённо воскликнул магистр. – Ты и этот… Инквизитор?  
  
И с чего такие выводы, спрашивается? Нет, Дориан бы не возражал, случись «ты и… Инквизитор» в самом деле. Но, к сожалению, долгие взгляды вряд ли можно назвать отношениями, а отец явно имел в виду именно их.  
  
Слава Создателю, отцу хватило воспитания не обозвать Адаара кунарийской швалью или кем похуже. Ещё не хватало разразиться поединку между Инквизитором и имперским магистром в стенах хлипкой таверны. Никто бы и слова сказать не успел, как они разнесли бы её по досочкам, и где тогда достойному люду проводить вечера после трудов праведных? Не в церкви же, право слово.  
Тот факт, что таверна осталась целой, а все участники живы, и делал встречу с отцом вполне сносной.  
  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Дориан, когда они вышли за дверь, оставляя магистра Павуса наедине с его неудавшейся попыткой помириться.  
  
– Возвращаемся, – ответил Инквизитор и вскочил на ту боевую тварь, что заменяла ему лошадь: чёрную, всю в шипах и наростах, с огромным острым рогом на голове. На этот рог умещалось до четырёх тел, которые тварь нанизывала во время боя, как нагов на вертел. Зрелище одновременно завораживающее и пугающее.  
  
А потом Адаар притащил Дориану кулон. Редкий, фамильный, принадлежащий роду Павусов. Торговец требовал за него услуги определённого рода, и Дориан вот уже несколько месяцев ломал голову, как этот кулон заполучить обратно. Лишился его по молодости и глупости – сам виноват. Одно время даже всерьёз собирался подговорить Коула кулон стащить, но быстро передумал. Дориан Павус никогда не опустится до банального воровства. Не так воспитан.  
  
Да и не пришлось, в общем-то. В один из вечеров Адаар сунул кулон Дориану в руки и в кои-то веки не сбежал быстрее горного барана, а остался стоять. И даже приподнял краешек губ в намёке на улыбку, что Дориан расценил, как крайнюю степень самодовольства. Поэтому и только поэтому Дориан его поцеловал. Положил ладонь на мощный инквизиторский затылок, заставил наклониться к себе и поцеловал. Это был самый горячий, страстный и головокружительный поцелуй в жизни Дориана, а опыта у него, поверьте, достаточно. Ноги дрожали, колени подгибались, возбуждённый член давил на штаны. Создатель милостивый, как же ему этого не хватало!  
  
Адаар с такой силой прижал его к стеллажу, что с верхних полок попадали книги. Рухнувшие прямо на голову Инквизитору древние фолианты вернули ему самоконтроль, будь они неладны. Дориан лично сожжёт эти книги, все, до одной. Оставит только «Историю Империи Тевинтер» – больно занимательная. И «Девять Кругов Магии» – больно страшная. Ладно, все оставит, он не варвар, в конце концов.  
  
Адаар отпустил Дориана, сделал шаг назад. Зрачки его утратили свою фиалковость, стали чернее бездны, а всегда ровное дыхание сбилось. Дориан и сам пытался незаметно отдышаться; давно с ним такого не случалось, чтобы от одного простого поцелуя сердце прыгало суматошно, как перепившая бражки Сэра. Адаар помотал головой, словно пытался согнать морок, и сбежал.  
  
Дориан не удивился и не обиделся. Суровым упёртым мужчинам всегда надо давать время на осознание своих чувств.  
  
К сожалению, Инквизитор свои чувства осознавать не хотел. Дориан почти перестал его видеть. Разве что ночами, когда обнажённый по пояс Адаар отрабатывал во дворе удары на несчастных чучелах. Окна Дориана как раз выходили на этот самый двор: удобно любоваться сильным телом, отливающим серебром в свете луны, самому при этом оставаясь невидимым. Минус – Дориан не мог спать, пока Адаар внизу колотил свои игрушки. Плюс – это было красиво и возбуждало хлеще танцев с девятью шёлковыми шарфами. Через неделю после того единственного поцелуя и семи бессонных ночей у окна Дориан решился на серьёзный разговор. Ему дела не было до неопределённости в их отношениях («несуществующих отношениях» – услужливо подсказывал мозг), он банально хотел спать. А если так, то Адаар обязан прекратить свои ночные тренировки.  
  
На улице было темно и немного прохладно, хорошо, что высокие крепостные стены защищали двор от пронизывающего ветра. Двор почти не освещался, только вокруг тренировочной площадки горели два факела. Дориан пошёл на свет, осторожно ступая на носки и искренне надеясь, что не свалится в лужу или компостную кучу. Он остановился от Адаара в пяти футах и подождал, пока тот завершит комбинацию ударов.  
  
– Ты не пробовал ночами спать? – спросил Дориан. – Говорят, помогает обрести душевное равновесие.  
  
Адаар застыл на пару мгновений, потом передёрнул плечами, под кожей перекатились мышцы, как волна прошлась по каменным глыбам.  
  
– Уходи, – приказал Адаар. Голос его прозвучал глухо, но властно.  
  
Признаться, не на такую реакцию Дориан рассчитывал. И совершенно точно он не собирался уходить, если только что пришёл.  
  
– А то что?  
  
– Дориан, я прошу тебя. Уходи.  
  
Ого! Первый раз на его памяти Инквизитор просил кого-либо о чём-либо, пусть даже о такой мелочи. Даже жалко отказывать.  
  
– Не могу, – честно ответил Дориан, подходя к Инквизитору почти вплотную. Пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть в его глаза. Не то чтобы он видел что-то в темноте. Ради бога, он же не кошка, в самом деле! Но эффект близости странным образом возбуждал. – Ты разбудил во мне интерес. Глубокая ночь, прохладный воздух, наш Инквизитор занимается истреблением ни в чём не повинных боевых чучел… Кстати, почему ты не попросишь поставить металлические? Они выдержат больше, чем одна ночь. Хотя знаешь, лучше не надо. Методичный звон от удара мечом по металлу разбудит весь Скайхолд.  
  
От Инквизитора пахло потом и мускусом, горячим песком и звериной силой, от Дориана – цветами и солнцем. Вместе они создавали идеальную симфонию ароматов.  
  
– Я последний раз прошу тебя, Дориан, уходи, – почти простонал Инквизитор. О, этот звук Дориан готов слушать вечно!  
  
– Ты так и не ответил мне, что случится, если я не уйду.  
  
Инквизитор как-то странно на него посмотрел, молча рухнул на колени и одним движением разорвал на Дориане штаны. Дориан был так ошарашен неожиданным поворотом событий, что буквально потерял дар речи. Такого с ним не случалось очень давно, буквально никогда. Инквизитор облизал его пах, слегка прикусил тонкую кожу на животе, прошёлся языком по стволу. Из горла Дориана вырвался жалобный всхлип.  
  
Как неловко, вишанте каффас.  
  
Дориан ухватился за рога, чтобы не упасть, потому что голова кружилась, ноги не держали, зато бёдра непроизвольно толкались в жаркое и потрясающе глубокое горло Адаара. В голове мелькнула одна связная мысль, и Дориан тут же её озвучил.  
  
– Нас могут увидеть.  
  
Адаар на секунду отвлёкся, выпустил член изо рта. Стало зябко и холодно и срочно требовалось вернуть обратно этот великолепный рот. Дориан выпустил один рог, чтобы погладить пальцами губы Инквизитора. Тот прошёлся по пальцам языком, поцеловал запястье.  
  
– Сам виноват, – сообщил он и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
  
Возразить было нечего. В конце концов, оставался шанс, что все спали; а кто не спал, смотрел в другую сторону или был слеп, как крот. На всякий случай Дориан решил сдерживать рвущиеся из горла стоны.  
  
Адаар положил одну ладонь ему на ягодицы, вторую запустил себе в штаны. Дориан догадался об этом по характерным звукам, такому мягкому «ш-ш-шурх», что издавало трение плоти о плоть. Он знал этот звук, как родной, слышал его каждую ночь, когда думал об Адааре и водил кулаком по собственному члену.  
  
Возбуждение было слишком сильным, чтобы дальше сдерживаться.  
  
– Караас… – Дориан попытался отстраниться, но Инквизитор только сильнее вжался носом в его пах.  
  
Дориан зажал рот кулаком и содрогнулся от острого удовольствия, прошившего тело. Еле устоял на ногах, бережно удерживаемый сильной рукой. Адаар поднялся с колен, поднёс к лицу ладонь, испачканную в собственном семени. Дориан, стараясь не терять достоинства, нагнулся, чтобы подхватить то, что осталось от его штанов, и прикрыть особо важные части тела.  
  
– Что ж, это было приятно, спасибо, – поблагодарил он самым светским тоном, на который только был способен. И если кто скажет, что голос его дрожал от только что пережитого потрясающего оргазма, Дориан ответит, что это – грязная ложь и инсинуации.  
  
– Будет ещё приятнее, – таким же светским тоном пообещал Инквизитор. Дориан так и застыл с остатками штанов в руках. Светский тон и Инквизитор – это примерно как Лелиана и религия Кун, как душечка Жози и бронированный доспех, как Сэра и хорошие манеры, как Каллен и симпатичный мужчина в его постели – то есть вещи абсолютно невозможные в этом мире.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – осторожно поинтересовался Дориан.  
  
– Я приказывал тебе уйти, – невпопад ответил Инквизитор. Он, наконец, опустил свою испачканную семенем руку, но только для того, чтобы притянуть к себе Дориана (и замарать тем самым его куртку, ну что за дикость! Невероятно возбуждающая дикость…)  
  
– Я редко слушаюсь приказов.  
  
Дориан почувствовал, как Инквизитор поднимает его одной рукой, и, чтобы не свалиться, обхватил ногами его талию и руками – шею. Первый раз он оказался в таком положении, когда его собирались куда-то нести. Дориан был выше любого среднестатистического мужчины, сплошные литые мускулы, ни грамма жира. И нет, он себя не хвалит, просто констатирует факт. Нести его с такой лёгкостью, словно он весил меньше собственного посоха, мог только Инквизитор. Ну и Бык ещё, наверное, но Дориан не хочет себе даже представлять такое.  
  
Адаар поднял свободной рукой меч и быстро пошёл в сторону лестницы, ведущей в главный зал.  
  
– Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты хочешь продолжить? – любезно осведомился Дориан, прижимаясь к мощной груди Инквизитора и покрывая поцелуями шею.  
  
– Мои намерения очевидны, не так ли?  
  
Адаар вступил в зал и аккуратно положил меч на скамью. Вторая рука освободилась, и он устроил её на спине Дориана.  
  
– Вполне.  
  
Его намерения очень быстро восстановились и теперь приятно упирались Дориану в зад. Видимо, Инквизитору захотелось как-то объяснить факт своего нетерпения, потому что он наклонился к самому уху и пророкотал:  
  
– Каждую грёбаную ночь я пытался справиться с моим влечением к тебе. Приходилось дополнительно выматывать себя на тренировках, чтобы забыть о тебе хотя бы на пару минут.  
  
Дориан поздравил себя с тем фактом, что его любовник умеет не только приказывать, но и говорить, и вполне приятные вещи.  
  
– Глупец, – заключил Дориан. – Столько времени потеряли из-за твоих непонятных рефлексий.  
  
Адаар нёс его, как пушинку, даже когда поднимался быстрым шагом по лестнице. Он бережно уложил Дориана на кровать и стал раздеваться. В покоях горели свечи, давали мягкий рассеянный свет. Дориан наконец-то в полной мере мог оценить, с чем же ему придётся иметь дело. Тело Адаара было великолепно: словно высеченное из тёмного гранита, твёрдое, как скала, гладкое, как зеркальная поверхность Чёрного озера. Его член, о, это был бог среди членов! Большой и толстый, тёмно-серый, с яркой розовой головкой.  
  
Дориан снял с себя куртку и рубашку, откинулся на подушки.  
  
– У меня никогда не было косситов, – предупредил он, раздвигая ноги.  
  
– И не будет больше.  
  
Прозвучало угрожающе, но Дориан никогда не боялся угроз.  
  
Адаар всё ещё пах потом и мускусом – резкий звериный запах. Дориана от него вело, как от дорогого антиванского виски. Никогда бы не подумал, что будет вестись на этот запах, как дешёвая портовая девица.  
  
Адаар щедро смазал бальзамом пальцы, коснулся входа – приятное волнующее ощущение, словно разом сбываются все мечты. Дориан вытянул ногу, упёрся пяткой ему в плечо, попытался расслабить все мышцы. У Адаара пальцы были под стать ему самому, большие, сильные, красивые. Он двигал ими с поразительной мягкостью. Дориан видел, как был напряжён его любовник, как дрожал всем телом, стараясь сдержаться. Это льстило и завораживало, и хотелось посмотреть, что же будет, когда Адаар сорвётся. О железной выдержке Инквизитора ходили легенды, и все они были правдивы, Дориан мог подтвердить. Любой другой давно бы уже вставил ему по самые яйца, а Адаар всё растягивал – бесконечно, мучительно долго. Дориан нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами, подаваясь навстречу пальцам.  
  
– Хватит уже, я готов.  
  
– Дориан! – Адаар положил ладонь ему на живот, посмотрел внимательно чёрными глазами. – Ты будешь готов, когда я решу! У меня никогда не было человеческого мужчины, и, видит Андрасте, я не собираюсь тебя терять только потому, что кто-то был очень нетерпелив.  
  
– А ты болтун, да? – подивился Дориан. – Прозвучало так, словно ты трахался только с животными. Я не осуждаю, но…  
  
– Дориан! Мы не звери.  
  
– Я бы поспорил, – ответил Дориан, просто чтобы что-то ответить.  
  
– Ты испытываешь моё терпение.  
  
– Ты испытывал моё терпение всю последнюю неделю.  
  
– У нас что? Какая-то игра, кто терпел дольше? Тогда как тебе такой расклад – хотел тебя с того момента, как увидел в церкви в Рэдклиффе. Боялся подойти к тебе, слишком красивому, хрупкому, нежному, слишком совершенному для меня.  
  
– Я не хрупкий! – возмутился Дориан.  
  
– Правда? – Адаар вынул пальцы, навис над Дорианом, опираясь на одну руку, и поцеловал – глубоко, сильно, доставая языком чуть ли не до глотки. Сквозь шум в ушах Дориан услышал треск дерева, отстранённо подумал, что, кажется, они как-то умудрились сломать кровать, даже не перейдя к основным действиям. Прервав поцелуй, Адаар приподнялся на колени, отшвырнув в сторону выломанную спинку кровати. Послышался звон стекла, и Дориан ошарашенно уставился на разбитую балконную дверь.  
  
– Ну, может, немного и хрупкий, – вынужден был согласиться Дориан. – Для тебя, – добавил он быстро.  
  
Адаар только глаза закатил:  
  
– Я так и сказал.  
  
Он вылил на руки ещё бальзама, огладил свой член. Теперь тот блестел в свете свечей, как драгоценная игрушка, которыми Дориан баловался время от времени ещё на родине. Большая драгоценная игрушка. Королевский размер.  
  
– Расслабься.  
  
– Я никогда в жизни не был так расслаблен, – уверил его Дориан.  
  
Адаар стал входить медленно, ненадолго замирая, чтобы дать время привыкнуть. Было больно, Дориан не будет этого отрицать, но и показывать свою боль он тоже не собирается. Адаар смотрел на него внимательно, прямо в глаза, улавливал каждую его реакцию, словно в любой момент был готов остановиться. Дориан хватал воздух мелкими глотками, в уголках глаз скопились слёзы. Странно, что возбуждение никуда не уходило, член гордо прижимался к животу. Режущая боль постепенно сменилась тупой, а потом и вовсе сошла на нет. Либо Дориан так к ней привык, что перестал замечать. Адаар стал двигаться короткими толчками, посылая по всему телу острые вспышки удовольствия. Слишком сильные и частые, они электрическими разрядами разбегались по телу. Дориан выгибался в спине и стонал, или кричал, может, даже всхлипывал, но всхлипы он точно будет отрицать до конца своих дней. Адаар накрыл ладонью его член, пару раз провёл по нему кулаком. Наслаждение накрыло Дориана с головой, неожиданно и сильно, как морская волна, выбросило на берег реальности, где только и оставалось, что открывать рот, стараясь отдышаться. Адаар лёг рядом, взял его руку и стал выцеловывать каждый палец. По ногам стекало тёплое семя, и всё, о чём сейчас думал Дориан – жаль, не увидел лица любовника в момент оргазма. Тело было ватным, не поднять ни руки, ни ноги, даже голову повернуть не представлялось возможным. Адаар обнял его обеими руками, устраивая в своих объятиях. По комнате гулял холодный ветер, парусами надувал занавески отвратительного коричневого цвета, но в обнимающих руках было уютно и тепло.  
  
– Некрасивые у тебя занавески, – отметил Дориан, пальцами выводя на груди Адаара замысловатые узоры.  
  
– Завтра прикажу, чтобы сменили.  
  
– Кровать тоже заменят?  
  
– Кровать надо заказывать специальную, обычная не выдержит. Пока придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
  
Дориан никогда и ни с кем не разговаривал после секса. Обычно он быстро одевался и исчезал, пока любовники приходили в себя. Секс на одну ночь и никаких обязательств – вот его кредо. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что с Инквизитором такое не пройдёт. К тому же Дориан впервые в своей жизни ощущал в груди поразительное тёплое чувство, которому не мог дать определения. Любовь? Нет, серьёзно, вот это сильное, нежное, затапливающее с головой, мешающее мыслить здраво? Сокрушительное и прекрасное, и такое болезненное, что становится трудно дышать – всё это любовь? Дориан поражённо выдохнул и спросил осторожно, стараясь не выдавать Инквизитору своих истинных чувств:  
  
– Звучит многообещающе. Означает ли это, что мы продолжим наши эксперименты в постели?  
  
– Это означает, что завтра я прикажу перенести твои вещи в мои покои.  
  
Неожиданно. Кажется, Инквизитор настроен серьёзнее, чем полагал Дориан.  
  
– Не так быстро, Караас. Мне нравится моя комната. Она рядом с библиотекой и гораздо теплее этой пещеры.  
  
– Ладно, – поразительно быстро согласился Инквизитор. Немного обидно, знаете ли. Дориан был уверен, что сейчас его начнут уговаривать или просто рявкнут, по привычке ожидая, что он безоговорочно подчинится приказу, как все остальные.  
  
– Ладно? И всё?  
  
– Ладно, тогда мои вещи перенесут к тебе.  
  
Как сказал бы Каллен, выигрывая очередную партию в королевы: «Шах и мат, Дориан».


End file.
